


Remember

by Suspicious_Sushi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Sushi/pseuds/Suspicious_Sushi
Summary: “You mean to tell me you don't remember..” Rhett's tone held a hint of accusation, his eyes widening a fraction.Inspired by todays hand holding episode of GMMore.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Enjoy? Any mistakes are my own dumbass ones.

Replacing that awful mixture of sugar cookie and mayo with the crisp bite of peppermint toothpaste was blissful as Link brushed his teeth in their office bathroom. Ridding himself of terrible concoctions they ate for viewers pleasure was therapeutic. It was a fun episode though. One he was still buzzing from. He could still feel the tingle of where Rhett's hand was in his, a whisper at this point, but still lingering.

Spitting into the sink he looked up for a moment to grab a water cup to rinse when he noticed Rhett behind him. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, expression steady and thoughtful as their gazes connected in the mirror.

“I'm almost done, man. You can brush in a second.” Link assured as he took a drink and swished any remnants from his mouth, then spit one last time. 

“Were you fooling me out there?” Rhett asked.

Wiping his mouth, Link turned to his friend. 

“Huh? Fooling you? I don't know what you mean.” He was confused now as he studied Rhett's face for answers. Rhett's expression remained neutral, but Link could see the genuine curiosity behind his eyes. Eyes that were set hard on his. Link's brow lifted in question as he tossed the tissue he wiped his mouth with into the bin.

“Seriously Rhett, I'm not sure what you me-”

“You mean to tell me you don't remember..” Rhett's tone held a hint of accusation, his eyes widening a fraction.

Link's mouth gaped as he tried to think of what he was in fact supposed to remember, his thoughts whipping through memories he might have forgotten that had any connection to the conversation at hand. 

Rhett's gaze roamed his face, lingering on his mouth, making its slow descent down to its final destination. Following his gaze, Link looked down at.. his hand.  Oh. 

“Oh..” Link mirrored his thought softly. 

“Yeah,” Rhett breathed back. “Pretty significant memory, bo.”

It was. Significant and though it had happened so long ago the memory pushed forward with such force and clarity it was like it had happened just yesterday. The hairs on his arm raised as he internally reminisced, increasing the tingling in Link’s palm as a whirlwind of scenes played out in his brain. 

College, too much beer, too much free time, and testosterone running rampant. Everything back then was rough with the excitement of experiencing things for the first time. It was a race to feel everything, to be completely wild with each other in the quiet of their shared space. 

Unconsciously, Link took a step forward. “That..was a long time ago.” He tried to ignore how Rhett's breathing had picked up, how the more he stared into his eyes he could see the pupils dilate slowly. Those blown orbs drifted lazily back down to Link’s hands, his tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“Do you ever think about it?” The words were asked so quietly Link wasn’t sure he heard him right. “Cause I do.” Link could only blink owlishly at Rhett’s brazen confession. Sure, it was something that graced his thoughts once in awhile, usually late at night when the world is at its quietest. They hadn’t brought it up since their college years ended and a more realistic and serious life took over, so he assumed it was just one of those taboo topics that was better off staying in the past. Now though, the past had risen from the dead, and completely blindsided him.

Rhett’s composure was looking more and more deflated as the awkwardly tense moment passed between them while Link tried to frantically connect the frazzled neurons currently short circuiting his brain. Fumbling for something to say so the moment wouldn’t be lost, he let the first comprehensive thing pour impulsively from his mouth.

“You uh. You should remind me. W- what you remember. So..uh I know we’re on the same page.”

Rhett’s sharp intake of breath was all the warning he got before he was shoved against the bathroom counter, Rhett’s mouth on his neck, blunt nails dragging down his arm to intertwine their hands together. His eyes closed as Rhett left open mouthed kisses along sensitive skin, knowing,  _ remembering _ , exactly which areas got the most reaction. A low groan of pleasure slipped past Link’s lips. It really had been so long, why had it been so long. Rhett’s larger hand squeezed his tightly as if he were wondering the same thing.

Rhett’s voice, husky and low, breathed words into his ear that shot straight to his groin. “Sometimes, when I’m alone.. I remember these hands, how tightly they’d grip mine. So tight, Link. How you’d hold them above my head as you  _ fucked _ into me, bo. How good it felt, even as you destroyed me, something as simple as holding my hand showed me just how tender you are inside.” 

A soft “Gosh” was all Link could manage to whisper out, preoccupied by the way Rhett still had their hands entwined, and the slow rutting against his hip as his best friend continued his filthy recollections in his ear. 

“I remember, how you would hold my hand and guide it.” As if to demonstrate, Link could feel their interlocked hands moving. He knew exactly what Rhett was remembering. A shiver of excitement coursed through him, the thrill of the memory catching up with him. Rhett’s free hand deftly unbuckled and unzipped him with impressive finesse that Link knew he didn’t possess at this moment. With the help of his own free hand, he managed to wiggle out of his impossibly tight (no thanks to the massive hardon he was sporting) pants until they rested halfway down his thighs. Rhett seemed satisfied with the compromise, wasting no time shoving their hands inside his briefs, wrapping their conjoined hands around Link’s leaking erection.

“Oh Rhett. Gosh. That’s.. Woah.” Link stuttered out, his forehead pressing against Rhett’s shoulder. 

“Tell me.” Rhett gruffly demanded. “Tell me you remember the things you said as we fucked you with our hands. I wanna  _ hear _ you say it.” 

“Fuck.” Link groaned into Rhett’s shirt. The warmth of their hands sliding up and down his length were making him hazy. He hadn’t felt this kind of rush in so long, it was hard to keep up any kind of semblance of a sane thought. Another husky growl of  _ “Come on.” _ brought him back into focus.

“I remember, Rhett. I remember telling you how amazing you were. How amazing  _ we _ were. How good you felt. Fuck, baby. Your hands are so big, so tight. I remember telling you how good your mouth would be, wrapped around me.”

Rhett’s free hand came up to cup Link’s jaw, lifting his head up to roughly kiss him, moaning into his mouth. Link could taste Rhett even through the strong toothpaste. He still tasted like he remembered; wild, familiar, like home. Kissing him deeper, he brought his hand up to cup the back of his hair, tugging the blonde curls, clenching them, pulling him in. Intoxicatedly caught up in the moment, he was transported back to their old apartment as they stood in the bedroom tearing at each other like they would get caught any moment. The adrenaline pumping through them as they ripped at each others clothes, all tongues and teeth as they explored each other’s bodies, firm and slender with youth. 

Growling, Link pushed Rhett down to his knees, capturing his other hand and pulling the others off his cock. “Show me how good that mouth still is. I wanna  _ remember _ .”

Link held Rhett’s hands up to his chest, his arms ineffective. Arching forward, Rhett guided his nose down Link’s length, inhaling deeply at the base, his beard adding an entirely new sensation against his skin. Opening his mouth, he licked slowly up to the tip, laying a kiss there before engulfing it into his mouth fully. Link groaned out, shuddering, watching as Rhett reacquainted himself with an act he hadn’t done in so long. 

  
“So good, baby. You’re still so good. Gosh. I missed your mouth.” 

Rhett continued to move down with every bob of his head, re-learning to relax his jaw and exploring with his tongue. The heat of his mouth, his tongue sliding against him, seeing him on his knees again instead of only in his fantasies was an intense hit on his nostalgia. Reliving the past, and creating new memories was definitely not something Link would have expected to happen, nor was the rush of emotions and feelings that flooded him. He felt twenty years younger in this moment. A moment of panic and anxiety threatened to rumble to the surface, but he pushed them back down. He would worry about the consequences later. He wanted to focus on them. Right here and now, nothing else existed but them, in this moment.

Squeezing their joined hands, Link smirked down at his best friend. “Go all the way down brother.”

Laughing through his nose, Rhett looked up at him, a smile in his eyes as he lowered his mouth down Link’s cock, taking him into his throat, moaning around him as he hit the base. Hollowing his cheeks, he brought his head back up, licking around the tip then dragging his tongue down his length to nuzzle and lick at his balls, tickling them with his tongue and sucking gently on the skin until Link’s legs started to shake.

“Fuck. That’s new.” Link gasped out, his voice as shaky as the rest of his body. Rhett grinned as he came back up, sliding his mouth back down his cock in one go, fully relaxed at this point, ripping another gasp from the brunette.

Link didn’t want this to end. He missed this too much. It felt unfair that his body would betray him as he felt the inevitable coil tightly grip his core. “I’m close. Do you..? Do you still want..” He trailed off, unsure how to voice the question. He remembered asking it in a similar fashion the first time, too. He hoped Rhett remembered how he responded back then.

Rhett slid his mouth off of him and looked up, eyes fierce and set hard, determined. “I remember. I want it. Want all of it. Want  **you** , brother.”

Fuck. Link knew, deep down, that he would remember. Verbatim. Hot warmth flooded his body at those words, at the feeling of Rhett sliding down his cock again. His skin felt hot, his muscles pulled taught as he tried to delay himself, but the warmth and tightness and just  _ Rhett _ had him doubling over, releasing deeply down his throat, feeling him swallow around him, consuming him. Gasping for breath, losing himself, he pulled Rhett up to him, kissing him deeply, tasting himself. Tears clung to his lashes as he poured out decades worth of internalized feelings and emotions into Rhett’s mouth, their hands still firmly clasped in a sweaty grip, joints aching, locked together.

Needing to breathe, they dislodged themselves, foreheads resting against each other. The haziness of his release started to lift as his lungs recuperated. Rhett’s hands left his to caress his arms gently, freeing his own to run through damp blonde hair. 

Softly, unsure, Link whispered. “Do you remember what happened after?”

The hands on his arms stilled for a moment. “Of course.”

“Tell me. Please.”

A soft inhale. “I love you.”  
  



End file.
